


The Takedown

by PAMDirac



Series: Sci-Fi One-Shots [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Future, Ridiculously Badass Judy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAMDirac/pseuds/PAMDirac
Summary: A one-shot set in a mid-future science fiction version of the Zootopia universe. Heavily inspired by one of my favourite Sci-Fi series/authors, Judy gets to show off her skills and awsome tech as she takes down an agressive perp in record time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi. This? This is just a crazy idea I had. I'm a bit of a science fiction fan (*points at self* physicist) and somehow ended up with this after being buried in plot bunnies. If anyone can identify the sci-fi series or author that I've Zootopia-fied then kudos, now you just have to find all my other sneaky (and I do mean _sneaky_ ) sci-fi references.
> 
> For now this is just a one-shot. I may come back to this universe when my main story is done since it's a ridiculously enormous place to explore.

Judy grinned savagely at the now clearly unsettled jackal. Flesh and fur flowed smoothly in her paws as gleaming ten-centimetre blades slid out through the gaps between her knuckles, two to each paw.

"Been a while since anybody's wanted to play up close and personal," she said delightedly. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Fuck you!" the Jackal snarled, gesturing with both the long blade he'd pulled out and the ion pistol that had first caught her attention.

Judy didn't bother to reply. She just dialled her integral force field up another notch, waiting for his next, totally futile shot. Unnoticed by her opponent, the claws on her hind paws elongated, becoming viciously hooked talons which sank into the alley floor.

Raising his weapons, the jackal leapt at her and fired wildly.

Thanks in part to the mild accelerants riding her bloodstream and in part to her own natural reflexes, she pivoted smoothly to allow the glowing ball of ions to slide past without so much as brushing her force field. Digging her elongated claws into the ground to halt the motion and anchor herself, she thrust her chest forward to meet the jackal's flying thrust.

The blade drove into her force field and was wrenched sideways by the jackal's inertia. His eyes had barely started to widen in surprise at the immovable bunny before she was in fact in motion again, gracefully flowing past his extended arms. There was an agonised screech from his force field - produced by an external skeleton mostly concealed under his clothes - as her left forearm blades slashed along the length of his left leg. 

The blades looked like simple, primitive, metal implements but were in fact marvels of modern technology. They had cores of metallic hydrogen stabilised inside carbon nanotubes and woven together with sheets of graphite. This exotic construction made them exceptionally conductive, even by the standards of today's superconductors. That made them perfect for combating enemy force fields, draining power from her opponents' protection and using it to bolster her own, even as excess power could be grounded out through her modified hind talons. On top of that, the visible outermost layers of the blades were made of tungsten carbide, making them damn difficult to damage and giving them an intimidating ability to hold an edge. That edge had been honed to the thickness of a single atom during the painstaking single-crystal manufacturing process and was reinforced by an active bonding field that also prevented stray atoms from bonding to and dulling it.

The jackal's reactions were sluggish compared to her but he still managed to claw at her as she moved past him. Internally crowing with delight, she freed her talons from the ground and gratefully took the hit, using it to add power to her pivoting lunge at his other leg.

The trouble with black market force field skeletons was that they were always a couple of years out of date - unless the user had enough technical and criminal or combat experience, as well as the contacts, to get a hold of newer systems. For simple firefights that wasn't a problem - a bullet's a bullet and an energy shot is still an energy shot. For close combat, especially against a smaller mammal, where strike points could flit around extremely rapidly, older control software could prove fatal. It was an issue that would only be exacerbated by energy dumps leeching power out of the force field in different places.

Judy exploited that ruthlessly. Her long slash down the jackal's left leg had exerted a huge strain on the old defensive system, prompting the skeleton's control software to divert power to reinforce the failing section. A response that pulled power away from other sections of the force field. While the controller wouldn't deliberately weaken the protection around its user's head and torso - ensuring protection for the vital organs - the extremities were fair game. Timing her strike perfectly, the deadly blades protruding from her right paw punched clean through the weakened protection covering the jackal's right calf in a crackling blizzard of crimson light. Punched clean through, and sank into the tensed muscle beneath.

By beautiful luck, one blade clipped the edge of one of the force field skeleton bands. Her accelerated mind had plenty of time to angle her paw to keep the blades embedded in the jackal's leg and carve into the band as he sailed past. Armed with a direct connection into his force field's power supply, she fully opened the superconductive pathways between the blades, her own internal power systems, and the grounding talons.

By the time he hit the ground, the jackal's right calf had been sliced cleanly apart along nearly its entire length and his force field skeleton was just a mass of constricting and thoroughly inert metallic bands, its power supply totally exhausted. Huffing out a breath as he landed heavily, the jackal gazed dazedly at her as she retracted her weapons and pulled a set of cuffs from the pouch on her belt. He heaved down some air then his eyes bugged comically as pain blasted into his brain. The agonised howl he released brought foot traffic to a complete halt for half a block around.

Shaking her head - and enormously grateful for the technology that kept her ears from being damaged - Judy casually strolled up to the incapacitated criminal. She pushed him over onto his stomach (he'd landed partly on one side) and pulled one arm behind his back, ignoring his piteous whimpering, and slapped the cuff into his paw. The malmetal flowed like liquid as soon as it lost contact with her fur, fully encasing the jackal's paw and flowing halfway up his forearm. Several thick tendrils extended out to one side, waiting for his other arm. Grabbing it, she shoved it close enough for one of the tendrils to touch. The malmetal immediately resumed flowing, winding around the arm and pulling it in tightly. Seconds after she'd grabbed his first arm, both forearms were encased in gleaming metal and held in an awkward position that left the jackal's upper body completely immobilised.

Judy looked at him in contempt then sighed. She pulled an automated injector from another of her belt pouches, dialling the selector to a mild anaesthetic with a smooth, well-practised motion, not even needing to look. She jabbed it into the jackal's right thigh. There was no risk of him fleeing; even if the malmetal cuffs made it clear he was running from the police, his torn up leg sure as hell wouldn't support his weight. His breathing eased and his eyes glazed in relief as the anaesthetic numbed most of the excruciating pain flooding out from his leg.

Shaking her head again, barely able to believe the cretin in front of her was real and not some training exercise, Judy walked to the end of the alley. She called in her location, advising the local precinct that the perp needed medical attention and quickly too - blood loss was going to become a major problem soon. She checked around briefly but nobody was panicking and nobody seemed too interested in the alley. Moments later she spotted a local police car and ambulance belting along the road, city traffic management software shunting other vehicles out of their way. The police response time wasn't surprising - they knew she was operating in the area after all - but the equally rapid arrival of the ambulance was. Someone was doing their job well, she acknowledged.

Turning slowly, she advanced back down the alley towards the jackal, stomping to a halt a foot from the his nose. He spat at her, bloody spittle sliding off her forcefield as the local police car pulled up at the alley entrance. She glared down at him.

" _Seriously_?" she asked. "You think _that_ is the smart thing to do in your position?"

He tried to snarl at her but all that came out of his muzzle was a weak, gurgling growl.

The ambulance crew brushed past her as she turned to the approaching cops, who'd taken a moment to block off the entrance to the alley. "Officers," she greeted with a nod.

"Ma'am," the senior partner, a rather lithe pig sow, responded courteously. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to get him so fast."

Judy shrugged. "Guys like this always leave a trail if you know what to look for," she explained. The more junior of the two cops, a tiger that looked barely past puberty, seemed affronted at that. Judy spoke again before he could embarrass himself. "Relax, kit. I've been doing this kind of work for a century and a half. You guys do a great job with the day-to-day stuff but there's a reason I get called in." The tiger flushed, white sections of fur on his face growing noticeably pink. His partner shot him a mild glare and Judy surmised he was either quite new or had a habit of talking without thinking.

One of the ambulance team came up behind them and cleared his throat. Judy turned to the gazelle with a small smile.

"He's stable, and lucid enough to know what you're saying."

She nodded in dismissal and he moved off to get a gurney from the ambulance. Judy and the other two cops moved down the alley, stopping in front of the now scowling jackal. Judy smiled sweetly up at the predator, not intimidated in the slightest. "Dick Yarclaw, you are under arrest for aggravated theft, assault with a deadly weapon, extortion and attempted kitnapping," she pronounced, ignoring the surprised flinch he gave at his name. "As a registered citizen of both Talasea and the Commonwealth, you are hereby advised to not speak further in connection with the offences you have just been charged with until you are in contact with your legal counsel."

Glancing over her shoulder at the gazelle who'd just arrived back, she nodded permission for him to advance. "You two good to clean up here?" she asked the sow.

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded with absolute professionalism. "We will need your statement-"

Judy cut her off with a raised paw, impressed despite herself: rare was the official that would push her these days. "I'll head to your precinct and deal with that side of things there. Save you two the effort."

The sow blinked then smiled in gratitude. "Thank you ma'am." She saluted sharply, a gesture which Judy returned, then turned to her partner.

Following the ambulance team who were wheeling the injured jackal back out of the alley, Judy tuned out the cops behind her, smiling softly to herself at the really old memories that began playing back through her mind once again. Every time it was the same; every time she helped out a local team and the beat cops started talking - be it banter, radio chatter, or drab old procedural crap - it kindled a burst of fond nostalgia for her time in the ZPD. Two hundred and fifty years would be enough for most mammals to forget but Judy's memory hadn't failed her yet. It was getting harder for sure, but if she concentrated she could still remember walking into the lobby for her first day, bright and eager, blissfully unaware of the awful two days of parking duty she had ahead of her.

 _I must go back and visit sometime,_ she thought to herself. _It's been too long since I've been home._ She grinned broadly at the thought of seeing her family again. _It's been what, fifty years? That's gonna be an emotional visit._


	2. Call me Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have a second one-shot in the same universe as the first chapter. Since there _is_ a continuity between the two, does that now make this a two-shot? To anybody waiting on H &D, I'm getting there, I promise, and I hope this little AU snippet will whet your appetite until I can get the next chapter out.

Tied to a chair, apparently at the mercy of the room full of armed mammals, she didn't appear at all intimidating. The sub-zero timbre of her voice was nonetheless enough for her audience to variously raise eyebrows, take a step back, and check their weapons. "I'm sure you know _just_ how rude that is," she hissed.

The dingo behind the over-large mahogany desk was one of those who'd simply raised an eyebrow. "You are in no position to instruct me on anything," he said, carefully enunciating every syllable. "No, no, no, miss Jones. _You_ , cutie," he paused to smile toothily, the expression predatory in all the worst ways. "You are going to tell me exactly what you were doing in the club, who you're working for, and what you managed to find out. And when you're done with that, you'll be giving me a first-hand demonstration of just how much of a _bunny_ you really are. Make this difficult in any way and you'll be extending that demonstration to my friends here." He gestured around at the other mammals in the room, several of whom leered openly at her. "Continue to resist and that pool will grow. I should warn you: some of them do have rather... _unusual_ tastes."

The black doe had stiffened as soon as the 'c' left his mouth and her eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued. When she remained silent he sighed. "Ah, defiance. A statement of intent, then. Marcus," he called to the wolf standing behind her. "I do believe the lady's overdressed. Why don't you help her with that, so we can see just how cute she-" He cut himself off, blinking in astonishment as the rabbit flexed and the tough cords binding her wrists behind the back of the chair snapped with a report like a muted gunshot.

She shifted forwards on the small chair, giving herself enough space to lean back as she placed her right ankle over her left knee. Placing her elbows on the armrests, she lifted her left paw and gazed at her palm for a moment. Her paw slowly curled into a fist as she turned her gaze back to the stunned dingo. Brilliant, icy blue eyes burning with cold fire locked onto her target as her face hardened into an expression of barely-contained fury.

Delicately, she placed the fingers of her right paw on her left wrist. With the shivery rasp of a sword being drawn slowly and deliberately from its sheath, a long, gleaming blade emerged from between the digits of her left paw. Looking down at it, her expression softened, breaking in a smile as she gently stroked the back of the blade, the gesture almost loving. There was a clatter from behind her as two of the enforcers dropped their weapons but she paid the noise no mind as she looked back at the boss, her countenance wrathful once more.

"Call me cute," she said dispassionately. "One... More... Time."

"Hopps!" the dingo breathed.

"Oh shit!" yelped the wolf who'd started to move at his boss's order.

There were two more metallic clatters as pistols were hurriedly discarded. Apparently deciding to cut his losses, one of the enforcers made for the door, only to stop short as the handle rattled but it refused to open. There was a groan of despair as he realised that his boss - on the other side of the terrifying rabbit - had the key. There was something else too.

Without taking her eyes off the dingo, her right arm shot out to point directly at the nose of the caracal trying to sneak up on her. "DOWN, girl," she ordered with all the terrible authority of an ancient queen born with a divine _right_ to rule. The feline hesitated but didn't back away. "Before you embarrass yourself," she added scathingly.

"What are you morons waiting for?" the dingo yelped. "Get her!"

The ringing sound of silence filled the small room. Nobody moved apart from the caracal and a coyote on the other side of the room, and that was just to look around and see who else was moving.

"Are you _fucking joking_ ‽" he screeched. "Just how bloody incompetent are you lot? She's just a little bunny! Are you seriously telling me that the lot of you together can't take one cute l-"

His back slammed into his chair and a friendly voice whispered gently into his ear. "I _did_ warn you."

He suppressed the urge to swallow as he realised there was a blade at his throat. The back of the point - judging from the curvature anyway - digging into the corner of his jaw was alarming, but nothing compared to the raw fear that scorched through him at the feeling of his rapid pulse beating hard against the cold flat of the blade. Not daring to move, he breathed as shallowly as he could, eyes darting around in panic.

"Now," came the doe's voice from somewhere below his chin, "one of you is going to call the police and report our location. Then you're all going to sit down and behave yourselves while we wait for the other grown-ups." Her voice hardened as the pressure from her blade increased, forcing him to tip his head back as far as he could. "And _nobody_ is going to do anything _stupid_."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not ten minutes later, Judy was complaining to her partner as they walked towards one of the unmarked cars preferred by their department. "The eye colour isn't so bad," she griped. "That'll be back to normal a little over a week."

"Then what's the problem?" Lucy asked, genuinely curious.

She rolled her eyes and dramatically gestured at herself. "This is _so_ not my colour and I intend to be back in my normal fur ASAP."

"I think you look pretty good, actually," the bobcat said with a very smug, very feline, grin.

Judy rolled her eyes again. Why did she always seem to end up with partners that took every opportunity to joke and flirt? "Whatever," she brushed it off. "The point is, with the speed my fur grows, I'm going to spend the next two months looking like I'm going through some kind of weird, accelerated ageing. Then, when I do get to cut all the black out, I'll have annoyingly short fur for another month."

Lucy chuckled. "If it annoys you so much, how come you volunteered?"

"Come on," Judy chided. "You know that nobody else could have gotten the job done so quickly and cleanly." It was a statement without hubris: the nature of the case was such that her position as one of the still rare bunnies in law enforcement, aided by her gender, made her uniquely positioned to infiltrate the club, and by extension the gang that ran it.

"Okay, so that's this time," Lucy conceded as they reached the car, "but what about-"

"Hey, Judy!" a familiar voice called.

She turned with a smile. "Hey, Steve. What's up?"

The tiger jogged up to them, stopping short so he didn't have to look down too sharply. "Nice job," he offered, "but ya know Boss isn't gonna be happy about this."

Judy sighed, shaking her head. "Don't worry. When is he ever happy about what I do? And besides, you know exactly what he did for the situation to escalate like that." Steve looked more than a little uncomfortable at her words so she extended a paw to pat his leg. "Look, it's all on me. You guys did exactly what you were supposed to and the fact that I did my part my way is _not_ going to bite you. I'll handle the boss just like I always do."

He sighed in return. "Just don't get yourself fired or something stupid. You make our jobs so much easier."

"Don't worry about me," she assured him. "I've got this."

He nodded, watching as the two smaller mammals got into the car. It started up and the windows opened, cheery voices an indistinct murmur as it began to pull away. Turning back towards his team, Steve couldn't help but break into a grin as Judy's indignant squawk reached his ears, cleanly rising above the low growl of the engine.

"Hey! One more joke about my fur and I swear I'll shave your tail!"


End file.
